All is Fair In Love and War
by Fiery Purpose
Summary: The three kingdoms are at war, Wu chases Wei away with their tails between their Legs. But somwthing is wrong and lots of thins are happening and each kingdom is pointing fingers at the other but who is the real culprit. Chapter 6 is up. plz r&r enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Wu vs. Wei

Zhou Yu sat on his white horse watch the army move silently up the mountain. He was one of the generals of Sun Jian's army. He was an excellent strategist and a formidable Soldier. Unlike most men he had a soft side, but that would not come between him and his duty. His choice of weapon was a one-handed sword with a wide blade. Its handle was scarlet red embedded with gold.

The breeze flowed threw his hair and moved the pebbles along the mountaintop where he stood. Below the wind rustled the trees and they shed their leaves as if welcoming autumn. He saw the enemy below him in the city of Jung Yi; there in the castle was the leader of Wei - Cao Cao. He heard the noise of hooves on the rocky earth. Sun Ce rode up beside him. "I am ready, so is the rest, we await your orders." "My army is getting into place now. Tell my Lord Sun Jian it is almost time."

Sun Ce nodded and rode off. It was weird for Zhou Yu having Sun Ce treat him like a general, but this strategy was his original idea and he was in charge of this battle. With the help of Zhuge Liang, they made it into a workable plan.

Zhou Yu watched the horizon turn shades of purple and light blue; his army was in place. He saw the smoke signal and he rode towards his men, "Men, this new day brings death, but not for us. You are the soldiers time will remember when human minds have forgotten; you are the soldiers that are going to defeat Cao Cao. Let us show Wei the furry of Wu." A great cry rose up from the army, "FOREWARD!" He shouted and raced down the hill, with his army behind him.

Wei was prepared they had seen their weak point and set up traps. The Slope had hidden pits with spikes, and high towers every few feet with archers on their decks. Zhang He couldn't just watch them die in the traps and by arrows that rained down on them. His metal talons itched for a fight so he charged up the mountain with his army.

Zhou Yu rode fast and carefully through this deadly mountain. His one-handed blade was held high above his head; he sliced left and then right. His horse knocked down another man and then reared as a spear stabbed the ground before him. It threw Zhou Yu off, but quickly got to his feet. More and more soldiers came up the mountain.

He signaled for the next wave, a rush of soldiers led by Lu Meng came down the mountain and pushed back the enemy. The soldiers had gotten the idea of the deadly mountain and had used it to their advantage, they pushed their enemies in the pits they dug for themselves. Lu Xun led a team of the best archers in the tree kingdoms to the top of the mountain. They took out the enemy's archers and were replaced by Sun Ce's own archers. The tide of war was turning in their favor, Zhou Yu smiled; this was only the beginning.

"Come on men, keep them at bay." Zhang He shouted as he killed three soldiers. Then he saw him, the general Zhou Yu. A great fighter and even better strategist he had expected to see him here. He raced towards Zhou Yu and jumped in the air. Zhou Yu sliced a captain nearly in half when, out of the coroner of his eye, he saw a flash of light. He turned around and brought his sword up just in time to block the attack of Zhang He.

The force of his attack made Zhou Yu take a step backwards. "Crumbling under my strength, general?" Zhang He asked him while they circled each other. "Not today, Zhang He." He replied and rushed forward, Zhang He jumped up and all Zhou Yu's sword caught was air. He landed gracefully and slid his foot along the ground to try and trip Zhou Yu, but Zhou Yu was faster than Zhang He had expected and he moved out the way.

Zhang He was back on his feet and jabbed at Zhou Yu, he dodged left and it missed him. Then with the side of his blade he hit Zhang He on the back and he feel face down in the ground. Above the noise of the battle a shout could be heard, "Take Cover" immediately all of Wu's forces dived for cover. Lu Xun shouted, "Fire!" and the archers from every corner of the battlefield fired their arrows. Zhang He was still on the ground when a rain of arrows came down upon the mountain. In the arrows he saw death coming for him. Zhou Yu moved fast, he stood in front of Zhang He and blocked the arrows as they came towards him with his sword. Soldiers fell down five, ten at a time. If the arrows didn't hit them then they died when they fell into their own traps.

Just as quickly as it had begun the rain of death was over. Zhang He stood up and looked at Zhou Yu, "Why did you do that?" "You are far to good a warrior to have death by arrows." Zhang He looked at him and at his men, many were dead or injured from the barrage of arrows. "Men," he called, "Fall back to the city." A huge cheer went up from Wu's army as Wei's army retreated to the city.

Zhou Yu smiled and whistled his white horse; Storm; came to him. He mounted Storm and raised his sword high above his head; all men turned their attention towards him. "Well done, men. The mountain is ours and next the city of Jung Yi." The soldiers cheered and ridding down the mountain was Sun Jian, his son Sun Ce and the young general Lu Xun.

They all congratulated him, Lu Xun the most respectful of all. Then cheering from a distance came the loud voice of the pirate, Gan Ning and his friend Lu Meng. Lu Xun often surprised him, in body he was still young only 15 but in skill he surpassed the best of generals. Rumors were that he was the only one capable of holding ground against the strong Lu Bu. They would soon find out, after they rule Wei and Cao Cao then comes Shu and Liu Bei.

Zhang He was knelt before Cao Cao ruler of Wei. "I'm sorry, my lord, I failed you." "Cao Cao ran his fingers over his small black beard. Sima Yi stood next to Cao Cao, he was after all the kings' adviser and strategist. "My Lord, might I remind you that Zhang He wasn't the only one to fail." "This is true, Sima Yi, You all have failed even I have failed, but Zang He, you promised." The Generals bowed before Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, and Xu Huang. Zhang He remember back…

"Do not fail me, Zhang He. If we lose the mountain we lose our greatest defense. I heard rumors that Zhou Yu is leading this campaign and he is no fool." Cao Cao said a few days earlier. "I promise, my Lord, the mountain will stay ours…

"My lord, if you wish it we can try to reclaim the mountain…" Cao Cao held his hand up, "No what's done is done and what's lost is lost. We must look towards the future and see if we can't save Jung Yi." Cao Cao stood up, "Go all of you."

Sima Yi approached him, "Tomorrow, Sima Yi, Jung Yi will be lost." He said as he looked out from his window. On the mountain slope fires were lit and high up on the mountain stood the enemy's camp. Then to the west was a cliff, which dropped down into the sea, and to the east were Sun Ce's forces. "It is true my lord, we are surrounded but our defenses are great here, because they have to come to us." "You are right Sima Yi, but I feel like a caged tiger." He turned back to his seat. "Send men along the forest, have them cut a way though. Tell the men when they hear a horn blow three times the city is lost and they can run or fight." Sima Yi bowed and left.

Zhou Yu looked at the city as the sun set in the west; something was not right, "Lu Xun." He called and the general emerged from his tent. "What is it, Zhou Yu?" "Bring me the map, I have to see something." Quickly the map was before him. The map showed the mountain, the slope, the sea, and the pass way into the city. "What are you looking for?" Lu Xun asked him. Zhou Yu looked to the right of the city. "There look, the forest, it touches the city and goes right around our defenses." Lu Xun looked at the map and at the forest. "Your right, we need to get word to Sun Ce." "No wait, put spies there, the best you have. That way we can follow them and give them a false sense of security." The general nodded and left. "I just found your trump card, Cao Cao. You will not elude us for long." Zhou Yu walked to his tent, he could hear the roaring laughter of Gan Ning; he was drunk again. Zhou Yu was no mood for celebrating this war has only just begun.


	2. Generals, Spies and Prisoners

Chapter 2: Generals, Spies and Prisoners.

The next morning, Wu was preparing for battle. Zhou Yu was standing next to Sun Jian, "There might be a chance to catch them off guard if we attack to night." "I doubt we'll catch them off guard, Zhou Yu, but the surprise might give them a shock." Lu Xun arrived and hopped off his horse, "tricks won't work here, and we must attack them head on. We don't want to give them the chance to escape." "So I was right?" "Yes, Zhou Yu, some soldiers were clearing a path through the forest. Three of our best spies are there to keep and eye on them." "Thank you, Lu Xun." "Zhou Yu, you go with the first wave, Sun Ce and Shun Shang Xiang will be the second and then I will ride from the mountain while at the same time Lu Xun rides from the pass way. I want Lu Meng and Gan Ning to sweep the castle; I don't want any surprises. " They all bowed and left to prepare for battle.

Cao Cao stood with his generals in the hall. "Zhang He you will take the gateway; place your archers on the wall and your soldiers behind the gate. Zhu Rong, take the second defense, and the rest will guard the main courtyard. Remember after the horn blows three times it's your own choice whether to run or to stay and fight." He waved them away and Zhang He went to his chambers. He put on his metal talons thinking; "either death or victory but I will not run" he left to speak to his army.

"Those of you who want to run better leave now, because when that horn blows, I will not run. It's either death or victory, and if we are to die then lets give Wu a fight they will never forget. Let them remember our names as the soldiers who looked death in the face, and continued to fight." He paused for a moment, "By the time this day is done we would have cut Wu's army down to size, though we may die, we give our families a fighting chance. Do not fear death, embrace it, for today we give Wu hell."

A great cry rose from the soldiers, they stamped their feet and banged their swords on their shields. Cao Cao heard the cry and immediately knew it was Zang He; no other man could get the men's moral up like he could. He smiled, "Zhou Yu, I think you have met your match today."

All the generals and their armies took their positions. Now they waited, Zhou Yu would attack first- but when?

Sun Ce was ready, his army waiting for Zhou Yu to break through the front gate. Lu Xun would wait for Sun Jian's signal then they would ride at the same time. Zhou Yu mounted his horse, "Ok men, Charge!" he raced down the slope followed by his army. When they got close to the wall, archers were waiting for them. Zhou Yu pulled out his own bow and arrow. He shot down three men at a time while riding his horse through the arrows. The archers were dead and Zhou Yu's soldiers scaled the wall on rope ladders, once over they quickly opened the gate and in poured Zhou Yu's entire army.

Sun Ce saw this; he and Sun Shang Xiang galloped forward followed by his army.

Zhou Yu was off his horse and sliced his way through the enemy. He jumped up and brought his sword down on the shoulder of an enemy. The blade sliced through cloth, skin, bone and the man's heart. He jabbed the sword into one's chest, looked behind him and pulled it out quickly that the butt of his sword hit another's throat. Then he saw him – Zang He. He rushed him but Zhang He blocked the attack with both metal claws and pushed Zhou Yu back. He sliced at Zhou Yu first with left then spun round in a flowing motion and sliced with right. That attack caught Zhou Yu's shoulder and he grit his teeth through the pain.

While they were fighting Sun Ce broke through the second defense killing Zhu Rong. Lu Xun and Sun Jian joined the battle. Cao Cao watched as they fought in the main courtyard, he sighed, "Do it sound the horn three times, make sure if no one else retreats that you get the girl." Sima Yi bowed and left.

Both Zhou Yu and Zhang He ducked as it rained arrows. Zhou Yu saw something; soldiers dressed in blue armor were chasing a woman along the castle wall. Zhang He attacked; he dived out the way as a horn sounded three times. Zhang He shouted at the top of his voice "Hold them off men, as long as you can." Zhou Yu figured it out, "Sun Ce-" he was cut off by an attack from Zang He, "They are escaping-" Sun Ce understood and spoke to one of his soldiers. Zhou Yu struck Zang He's arm and then knocked him out. He looked up the woman was still running but she was tired and she stumbled. "You, tie this man up, he is my prisoner." He whistled and his horse came to him.

He jumped on and raced after the soldiers and the woman, "Aren't those Cao Cao's elite guards?" He asked himself, "If he wants her so bad then I think I must take her instead. Hi-yah!" He raced along the wall and one guard fell off the edge the others were sliced by his sword or run down by his horse. He sheathed his sword and leaned to the right, he grabbed the woman around the waist and put her on the saddle in front of him. Somewhere he heard shouting, "Don't shoot him! He's got the girl." He smiled as he raced down the stairs. He watched as Sun Jian's army engulfed the city. "Nice prisoner, Zhou Yu." Sun Ce laughed as he rode by. Sun Jian approached, "Cao Cao has successfully made it out of the city, but my spies tell me he was in a vile mood and it's not about the loss of Jung Yi." "Where is he headed?" "It looks like to the north and you know what that means, but we are not sure we have to wait for the return of the spies." "Too the north…" Zhou Yu's voiced trailed off. To the north lay the Hu Lou Gate, and beyond its impenetrable defenses was the capital of Wei – Hu Lou Shin.

He rode to meet Lu Xun to see if he knew where his prisoner was, while he rode he watched the woman. She sat sidesaddle in front of him, she sat straight up with her eyes forward and her hands folded around her chest. She had excellent balance and dark eyes. Everything about her screamed nobility, but not related to Cao Cao or she wouldn't have been running from him. Had she been his prisoner? Then it hit him; the only other person he would kidnap would be related to Liu Bei. Oh dam was he in deep shit now. That would explain Cao Cao's foul mood and why his personal guards had chased after her.

"What's your name?" he slowed down, she didn't reply, "I'm not going to hurt you." Still she said nothing. "Ok then." He got off his horse and helped her down. "Go on, run. Your free." She looked at him and at the pass way. It was filled with white tents and men in armor. "Your not serious?" she asked him, he smiled, "so you can speak." She blushed "Ok, my lady. You are free to go where you like, but Cao Cao is still after you. So maybe staying with us isn't such a bad idea?" she was thinking, she really was beautiful, she wore a long, tight, red dress that had a slit all the way up her left thigh. Her hair tied by a piece of lint hung to her coccyx.

"Ok but there are a few things that I want." "Whoa, wait a minute. First I want you to answer my questions and then we will discuss your terms." They sat down and she answered all his questions. "She is Aven Yu, niece of Liu Bei. She was to be married to one of his generals. Cao Cao kidnapped her a month ago and wanted to deflower her. If he did that then he would have to marry her and a peace treaty would have to be signed between Wei and Wu. "But that doesn't make any sense, Cao Cao won't go through all that trouble just to share power. That has been the fight all along one army to rule the three kingdoms." "I know but I heard Cao Cao speak of an assassination attempt on Liu Bei." "If he marries you, then Liu Bei will die and both forces will be under the control of Cao Cao."

Lu Xun approached them, "Zhou Yu, your prisoner is awake." "Lu Meng," he called, "yes Zhou Yu." He walked up to him. "Keep watch over the lady here, no one so much as looks at her without my permission, understand?" he nodded and stood by the Aven Yu. She watched him go, not at all what she had expected. He was…different.

Zhang He was knelt down his hands tied behind his back. Zhou Yu came to him, "Give him water and food." The soldiers looked at him but obeyed. They knew better than to get on his bad side. "You do know that you are in my debt and until you have fulfilled that debt you may not leave unless I release you of it." Zhang He nodded, "I know." Zhou Yu smiled, "Release him." Now the soldiers were worried. "What's going on here? Sun Jian asked "Sir, he wants us to release the prisoner." "Is this true, Zhou Yu?" "My Lord, this man is in my debt and he cannot repay it if he is dead or in chains." Sun Jian thought for a moment, "Do as he says. Zhou Yu, I wanted to give you the city but with the release of him," he nodded towards Zang He, "and the girl, I say you have enough." "Thank you, my Lord, but I would've declined the offer." Sun Jian sighed, "I know you like to be in the midst of things, but I have no doubt that you would be a great ruler." With that he left.

Zhang He rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again, "What girl?" he asked Zhou Yu. "You're never going to believe me if I tell you." He told Zhang He the whole story. The rest of the day they were packing up for the long journey home. Sun Ce was given control of the city and would stay there till it was up and running. Zhou Yu returned to Aven Yu, "About your demands?" "I want my own tent, bathing facilities and horse." "Yes, Yes but no for the horse, you will ride with me where I can keep an eye one you." She was going to argue when they heard shouts, "It's the spies, get a physician!" one man was half dragging and half carrying the other. Both were wounded badly. They collapsed in the arms of their comrades, who took them to a bed. "Stay here, Lu Meng, watch her."

The spy gurgled blood through his words, "They found and attacked us." He took a breath, "I couldn't tell if they went left or right at the fork," blood trickled from his mouth. "I'm sorry…" and he died. Zhou Yu walked outside with Lu Xun, "this is bad Zhou Yu, if they went right our suspicions would be correct and they'd be headed to the Hu Lou Gate. If the went left…" "Into Liu Bei's kingdom, yes." "Zhou Yu, I think they went right. Cao Cao's forces are destroyed why would they run into the arms of his enemy?" Zhou Yu told him of Aven Yu. "Of course! I understand! This is messed up, that means he went left and he's going to sign a peace treaty. Then they are going to destroys us, marry the girl and kill Liu Bei." Zhou Yu looked at him, Lu Xun was right; they did go left. "We must tell Sun Jian and let him decide what to do."

Sun Jian sat in his tent with all of his generals, "This is very serious, Sun Ce get that city back in shape, we are going to need its defenses, Lu Xun and Zhou Yu take your armies and see if you can stop him and I'll take the girl with me to the castle. She'll be safe there." "My lord, if it's alright with you I'd like to escort the girl myself. She knows me and trusts me. Lu Xun and Gan Ning can take control of my army and use it as they see fit." "There is no time to contemplate about these things, do it Zhou Yu, leave with the girl tonight. I'll give you five of my fastest riders." He bowed quickly and left.

"Aven Yu, Lu Meng, Zhang He we are leaving. I'll tell you everything-" then he had an idea. "Give me something that you have to offer freely and out of your own free will." He told Aven Yu, she opens the necklace and inside was a small jade stone. "My lord! Why stop Cao Cao?" Sun Jian thought he had gone mad. Sun Jian looked at Zhou Yu and blinked, "Have gone mad?" "No, No, have Lu Xun and Gan Ning take those fast riders and tell Liu Bei himself about this. Give this jade stone to Liu Bei and he will know she is safe and not a prisoner." Sun Jian agreed and the two generals left with five other riders.

The next day the army and all except Sun Ce and his bodyguards started the journey home. Scouts rode in front, archers behind them; then came the generals and the rest of the army followed. Aven Yu rode with Zhou Yu on his white stallion. Next to him were Zhang He and Zhou Yu's bodyguards. They kept a few feet from him by his orders. Zhou Yu and Aven Yu were talking all the time. They spoke about everything, politics, war, weather and horses. A lot of whispers were going on behind them.

It was 5 days into the journey, when one of Lu Xun's bodyguards returned. "Liu Bei is going to keep Cao Cao at bay. He wants the two generals to stay incase we are bluffing. He says as a gift to the man who saved his life he offers his niece's hand in marriage." Both Zhou Yu and Aven Yu blushed and looked away. Sun Jian nodded, he pointed out 5, foot soldiers, "you stay here with this man, and get him food, water and rest. I expect all of you to catch up." They turned around.

It was midnight on the sixth evening and they were almost home. Aven Yu had fallen asleep and leaned on both his shoulder and arm as she slept. His right hand held the reigns and his arm supported her back. His other arm was draped over her waist so she wouldn't fall off. Excuses, excuses! He thought to himself. He didn't have to hold her, but he wanted to. She was so beautiful and if he chose she could be his wife, but he would make that her choice. He looked up and saw it over the next hill was home.

He heard an unmistakable whistling sound, his horse reared. "Ambush! Take cover! Hi-yah." Zhou Yu roared. His shout woke her up and she nearly lost her balance when the horse reared. He held her tight while she regained her balance. He was riding with only one hand and maneuvering in between the arrows was not an easy task " Take the reins." She took them; he pulled out his bow and arrow. He saw riders coming from the front and back.

He loaded three arrows and three men toppled off their steeds. He saw his bodyguard take an arrow in the head. That archer by the tree was too good for comfort. "Get me closer to that tree." She turned the horse and Zhou Yu stood up on the horses rear while it galloped at full speed. He aimed his bow to the archer's heart, he saw the archer was doing the same to him. Both released their arrows at the same time, both passed each other in mid air and both hit their targets. The archer dropped dead and the arrow took Zhou Yu completely off his horse. He hit the ground with a dull thud.

Aven Yu watched as Zhou Yu hit the ground, then out of nowhere, slashing and slicing through the ambush was Zang He. His claws sliced one man across the face, the other in the neck. Whatever he could find he sliced not missing a beat to get to Zhou Yu. The ambush was fought off and Zhang He picked up Zhou Yu, "He's still alive!" he shouted. He put Zhou Yu on his bodyguards horse; "Go quickly." Sun Jian told him. "Wait I want to go with." It was Zang He, "Me too." Aven Yu said still on Zhou Yu's stallion. Sun Jian sighed, "Fine go."


	3. Love and Hate

Chapter 3: Love and Hate

When inside, Zhou Yu was rushed to a physician who removed the arrow from his shoulder without incident. Half a day later the entire army arrived and they were welcomed home with cheers and shouts. Sun Jian entered Zhou Yu's chambers to find Aven Yu and the physician there, "how is he?" "He's fine, I removed the arrow without incident. He just needs rest." The Physician told him. Sun Jian signaled Aven Yu to follow him. He walked with her to make sure he was out of earshot. "My Lady," he whispered, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but if you want to stay here and still stay alive. You must take up a disguise as one of the cleaning girls." She looked at him, but understood. "I'll let you have help and only clean those rooms of the people you know, like your bodyguard, Zhou Yu and Zang He." She nodded.

A young girl younger than Aven Yu came to Sun Jian, "you wanted to see me, my lord?" "Yes, this is the new girl I was telling you about, take very good care of her and if a problem should arise tell Zhou Yu." "Very well, my lord." In addition, he left. "Follow me, dear. We must get you out of those filthy clothes."

Over the next few days' things went smoothly. Zhou Yu was up and about healthy as ever. Aven Yu did as she was told and always cleaned Zhou Yu's room last. Thus, they could talk when she was done. Sun Shang Xiang and Zhang He spent a lot of time together, though they seemed to argue more than anything else. Sun Jian started wondering what would happen if Wu were to be married into both Shu and Wei. He shuddered to think about it. Sun Quan also noticed his sister and the new comer getting too friendly for his liking.

One morning Aven Yu and Jade were walking down the passage when three stable boys cornered them. "Look here, lads. We got ourselves some fresh meat." He gave an evil grin. "Get outta here, Jade, you've had your turn." The second one said as Jade ran. The third one pinned Aven Yu against the wall and sniffed her hair. "She smells funny." "What are you talking about?" He sniffed her again as she tried to wriggle from his grip. "She smells…sweet-" he never finished the sentence because Zhou Yu had knocked him out behind him stood a wheezing Jade. Aven Yu ran to him, she was close to tears. He put his arm around her and held his sword to their throats. "You touch her again, and I'll kill you." They gulped and ran.

He lowered his sword and put his other arm around her as she buried herself in his chest. "Jade, go tell Sun Jian." She nodded and left. Aven Yu loved it right here in his arms, she wouldn't mind marrying him. He led her back to his room where he had food brought up. She sat down with a blanket around her. It started raining when Sun Jian showed up. "I'm very sorry, Aven Yu, the boys have been imprisoned." She looked up, "release them." both men looked at her, "they didn't know who I was and I'm sure the threat of death had given them a good scare." Sun Jian scratched his head and nodded, "very well, you are right." With that he left.

Zhou Yu looked at her, "Are you sure? I mean they did try to…" his voice trailed off. "Rape me?" she finished the sentence for him. "Like that hasn't happened before? You forget I was stuck with Cao Cao for sometime. Thanks for coming to my rescue." "No problem, if they had their way, our kingdom would've been destroyed." Her eyes dropped to the floor. "Is that the only reason? To save your precious kingdom?" he sat down next to her, "No, it's not. It's because you're my bride to be." She looked at him and he kissed her gently. They broke apart and she put her fingers on his lips, "promise me, you won't dishonor me." He smiled and kissed her fingers, "I promise." then he got up and walked to the door. "I think you'd better stay here tonight, I'll make myself a bed on the floor and I'll speak to Sun Jian about a job change." With that he was out the door.

A few things changed over the next few days, she received her own room with her own bodyguards and she was introduced into the court as Zhou Yu's fiancé. The generals were waiting for Cao Cao to make his move. No one had any idea where he was. Even Liu Bei was worried, but happy that his niece was to be married and to a fine warrior like Zhou Yu.

Cao Cao on the other hand was furious, he was so mad that he started suffering from insomnia. How could the failure of one general cost him so must, well at least Zhang He was dead, or was he? One of his generals was dead, killed by that boy Sun Ce. His spies reported a new unknown soldier was in the Wu army. Maybe this matter was worth investigating.


	4. Outcast

Chapter 4: Outcast

"You called, my lord?" Zhou Yu asked as he and Zhang He entered the throne room. "There are reports of bandits in the upper villages and I want you two to take care of It." they could tell he was in a foul mood and left without saying a word. Zhou Yu saddled up his horse and was about to mount it when Aven Yu came to him. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" "I'm sorry I didn't want to delay, Sun Jian's already in a bad mood." "Why?" "I heard that I might be in a letter he received from Sun Ce." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and mounted his steed. Then he and Zhang He rode out of the castle to the north.

Sun Jian looked at the letter again. He couldn't believe it. Zhou Yu a traitor? Sun Ce had told him about how he saved Zang He's life twice. If Zhou Yu let the bandit leader go free then he was a traitor. The only thing to do was to test Zhou Yu and see if he passes.

"I can't believe we have to deal with bandits. I thought you were passed this, Zhou Yu." Zhang He said while they galloped north. "I thought so too. Something else is going on and right now all we can do is follow orders." Zhang He focused on the road ahead. "Up ahead, over the bridge is the village." Zhou Yu told him. They sped up when they saw smoke coming from the village. They dismounted and walked into the burning village. In an instant bandits appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. Zhou Yu and Zhang He stood back to back. Zhou Yu had his sword at his side and Zhang He stood ready with his metal talons in front of him. They nodded to each other and charged…

Zhou Yu plunged his sword into one's chest, withdrew it and killed the guy behind him. Zhang He tripped a man and plunged his claws in his throat. He somersaulted over the guy trying to attack from behind and stabbed him in the back. Zhou Yu ducked and dived beneath the swipes of the lance, he swung his sword down upon the lance; cutting off it's tip and in one smooth movement, swung the blade to the right separating the man's head from his body. The bandits dropped like flies and eventually Zhou Yu fought with two-swords. The bandit leader ran when he saw his men all dead. "Lets get him!" Zhang He said mounting his horse, "no, leave him. He won't be coming back any time soon. Besides we have more important things to take care of." Zhou Yu mounted his horse and turned towards home.

Sun Jian sighed; the verdict was in; the bandit leader had escaped. Zhuge Liange personal adviser stood next to him. "Think about it, why would Sun Ce, of all people, accuse Zhou Yu of treason. They have been like brothers since they were kids." "I know but that means that something has gone wrong at Jung Yi." "I think there might be spies around, so exile him and his friend publicly…"

Sun Jian looked as though he just won 1st place. " And talk to him privately. I think that this is Cao Cao's doing, he wants the girl. We have someone impersonate her and have her impersonation stay here, while the original goes sneaks out to Zhou Yu." Sun Jian told his advisor. "Good plan, I want you and you alone to travel to Liu Bei and tell him that there's a snake in the grass." He nodded and left.

A while later Sun Jian heard that Zhou Yu was almost at the gates, he ordered the gates not to be opened. Sun Jian walk out to the wall where Zhou Yu was arguing with the guards. "Open the- my lord! Why aren't we allowed in?" Zhou Yu asked him. "Zhou Yu, did you let the bandit leader escape?" "Yes, but-" "Then you are a traitor," Aven Yu heard this and rushed to the gate. "Open the gates, I command you." She told the guards in a stern voice. Sun Shang Xiang also heard this, but she didn't make a public appearance.

Sun Jian was scared of this; well here goes nothing. "My lady, these matters do not concern you." She looked up at him and shouted, "These matters do not concern me?" You are calling my husband-" she quickly realized her mistake, but all eyes and ears were already on her. Regaining herself she continued. "-To be; a traitor and these matters do not concern me?" she spat at him,

Zhou Yu couldn't help smiling at her words. Sun Jian hated doing this but spies could be watching and he had to perform well. It was a good thing he didn't tell her, otherwise her words would not have been so…sincere. She'll kill him when he tells her the truth, but until then. "Archers take aim."

The archers looked at him and slowly raised their bows, they couldn't believe that this great soldier and was a traitor. He had been fighting since he was 12 now at 28 he was a traitor? "NO!" she rushed up the stairs towards Sun Jian, "You can't!" "My dear lady, I can do whatever I want. Guards lock her in her room. Zhou Yu leave now and I won't kill you." Sun Shang Xiang's eyes went wide and silently she asked, "Please, Zhang He, turn around." Zhou Yu watched as Aven Yu was forcefully removed and then he and Zhang He turned around.

Sun Jian watched him go and turned to go and see Aven Yu, now for the worst bit-please explaining! He explained everything to her but only after she assaulted him. He explained about the letter, the bandits and the plan. "Zhuge Liange is on his way to Liu Bei. We have an imposter to take your place, tonight put on this archer clothing, take this letter and…"

Later that night Aven Yu, dressed in the archers' outfit, climbed up the stairs in the dark, keeping out of sight of the guards. She hung a rope ladder from the wall and climbed down it. She reached the ground and led the horse; that was waiting for her; to the outskirts of the castle. She mounted it and rode fast in the direction that Zhou Yu was last seen.

Zhou Yu and Zhang He slept around the burnt out logs. The sun rose over the eastern skies and they started to wake up. They heard a noise and Zhou Yu drew his sword, and out of the mist came a black horse trotting with what seemed to be a Wu archer slumped over its back. He was surprised; if this were an archer from Wu it would be almost impossible to reach them in that short time. This rider must have rode at full gallop right through the night. The archer stirred, "He's still alive, get some water." Zhou Yu slowed the horse down and saw the necklace around the archer's neck. No! He thought, it couldn't be, could it? He slowly eased the archer off the horses back. It was her: it was Aven Yu.

"Quickly, give me the water." Zhou Yu said, "It's Aven Yu." "What is she doing here?" Zhou Yu held her head up while she drank from the skin. She sat up and pulled a letter out. She gave it to Zhou Yu, while Zheng He tended to the horse. She leaned against him and rested while he read the letter, his eyes going wider with each line. Zhang He read the letter and looked up, "well, that explains a lot." Zhou Yu frowned at him. "Go to the city of Jung Yi, see what you can find out and as soon as she's rested, we'll follow." Zhang He didn't even nod he just jumped on his horse and rode away.

It has been two days since he exiled Zhou Yu, and his family was starting to become suspicious of 'Aven Yu'. He summoned Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang. He told them everything and that night Lady Shun, mounted her horse and rode after Zhang He.

A week later Zhuge Liang was before Liu Bei in his court with Lu Xun and Gan Ning. "That is the story, Liu Bei. As we speak Zhou Yu, Zhang He and Aven Yu are trying to figure out what's going on in the city of Jung Yi." Liu Bei stood up, "Zhou Yu seems like a strong soldier but he might need help. I will send Lu Xun and my best general Lu Bu to help them out." Lu Xun immediately knelt down on one knee, "Thank you, Liu Bei for letting me go to help my friends." Liu Bei looked at him, "I have great respect for you and this Zhou Yu. You, yourself amaze me." He laughed and Lu Xun got to his feet. "You may leave as soon as you are ready." Lu Xun left the room. "Zhuge Liang, come here. We have much to talk about."

Zhou Yu, Zhang He and Aven Yu sat on the outskirts of Jung Yi. "I have to see what's going on in there." Zhou Yu said. "Zhou Yu, you are an outcast. I will go." He silently slipped closer to the city. "Good Luck." Aven Yu said silently. She shivered as a cold wind rose. Zhou Yu put his arm around her, she moved even closer to him. He embraced her in a hug, "you really were sincere, we you spoke to Sun Jian yesterday." She looked at him blankly and then blushed when she remembered. "Oh…that. Yes I was." She kept her head down, but he let go of her and gently made her look at him. He kissed her lightly at first, and then harder.

By the next morning, Zhang He had still not returned, and Zhou Yu was worried. He decided to wait till tomorrow and then go and find him. However, later that afternoon unexpected guests arrived. First were Lu Bu and Lu Xun. Zhou Yu and Aven Yu bowed to the generals. Lu Bu slid off his horse, and bowed to them, "It is truly an honor to meet the infamous Zhou Yu. My Lady, Aven Yu, It's my pleasure." "Lord Lu Bu, the honor is mine. Lu Xun glad to see your well." He shook his friends hand, "I'm better than you I hear. Exile? What next, Zhou Yu?" Zhou Yu just sighed.

Later Shun Shang Xiang arrived, "My Lady, What are you doing here." Lu Xun asked. She smiled at him, "I'm here to help." They all smiled and Zhou Yu informed them of Zhang He's disappearance. While he was talking, Zhang He came up the mountain. Lu Bu looked and looked again, "Isn't that Zhang He?" Sun Shang Xiang's head shot up, and smiled to herself. It was him.

When he arrived be bowed to Lu Bu and the others, "You'll never believe what has happened in there." He sat down, "Sun Ce is prisoner and his bodyguards are all dead. Soldiers with Black armor have captured the city." Lu Bu folded his arms around his chest, "it makes no sense. Why capture a city silently?" Lu Xun looked to the city, "It makes perfect sense, whoever is in that city still wants the leaders to think that Sun Ce is in control." Zhou Yu spoke, "Lu Xun is right. They don't want to fight Wu, Shu or Wei themselves so they make us fight each other and then our hidden enemy will take control of whoever wins." Lu Bu stood up, "This has become a deadly game, if they got to Sun Ce so quickly you have to wonder whose next."


	5. A New Enemy

Chapter 5: A New Enemy

A shadowy figure dressed in black stood in the throne room at Jung Yi. Underneath the hood that covered her head, an evil grin spread across her face, "Perfect, Zhou Yu and Zhang He have been exiled. Faking the letter of Sun Ce was the best idea I have had so far." A soldier was on one knee behind her, "My Lady, what do we do about Sun Ce." She stepped into the moonlight, "Nothing, leave evidence that Shu was the one who attacked him. Dress you men in green armor and wake him up. Have a little fun but he must stay alive. That would make my job a whole lot easier." He got up and left.

In walked two generals Zhang Liao of Wei and Zhang Fei of Shu. They are brothers and betrayers. "My lady," Zhang Fei spoke in a gruff voice, "Why don't we just attack Cao Cao." She turned around, "because, my lord Zhang Fei, you don't attack Shu, Wu and Wei. You make them attack each other." She smiled wickedly, "ready my horse then go back to your lords. I want to pay a visit to Sun Jian." Zhang Fei bowed and left.

"I don't know how you can use him. Can't I just kill him now?" Zhang Liao asked walking closer to the woman. "Be patient we need him, who else will kill without asking questions?" "You are right, My Lady." She took her hood off revealing sapphire eyes and long dark hair. She looked at him, "What is with the formalities?" he smiled and walked closer to her.

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her hard, and then he started to kiss her neck. He stank of wine; she hated him. She couldn't wait until this was over, soon they would all be dead and she would control the three kingdoms. For now she would have to endure his pathetic attempts to please her but only one man could do that and Zhang Liao's efforts were futile.

The sun rose colouring the earth with reds, blues, pinks and purples. Lu Bu quickly went to spy on the city to see what's happening. An hour later he came back, he respectfully bowed, "There are no signs of the black soldiers, they must have left in the night." Zhou Yu frowned and looked at Lu Xun, "This is not good. They must have taken the forest path, but only Wei knows about that path." Zhang He stood up, "Wu knows as well but they only know about it they have never travelled it before." Sun Shang Xiang looked at the forest, "I feel we are missing something. Things don't want to add up." Zhou Yu thought out loud, "Ok our enemy knows about the forest path, that path leads either to Shu or Wei so which one did they take?"

Zhang He looked up, "None. A long time ago Cao Cao's great, great grandfather owned this land, but the journey to Wu up the mountain and down the other side took too long. So he built a secrete cave going beneath the mountain. He died before he could tell his son about it and the location was lost. There is said to be a small path on the side of the cliff, so small that only one man can walk it and not even with his weapons."

Zhou Yu watched the sun rise a little further, "I have a plan. Zhang He see if you can find that cave, Sun Shang Xiang go with him. The rest of us will go to the city and find Sun Ce." "Zhou Yu," Lu Bu spoke, "Don't you think we should warn the three kingdoms." Zhou Yu shook his head, "no, we wait to see what happens next. I want to try and figure out our new enemy's plan." They mounted their horses and went their separate ways, Zhang He and Lady Sun went down to the forest while Zhou Yu, Lu Bu, Lu Xun and Aven Yu went to the city of Jung Yi.

Zhou Yu rode down to the city of Jung Yi with Aven Yu, Lu Bu and Lu Xun. The city was buzzing with activity but no soldiers could be seen. The people immediately recognized the generals. They have heard stories of these men over and over again and now they were here. The people watched as they rode in and one villager came to them and knelt down, "My Lords, what can I do for you." "Take us to the dungeon." Lu Bu spoke in a stern voice. The villager ran ahead as the generals followed. They arrived at a little archway that went down to the ground, "Down there, my lords." They dismounted and ducked under the archway. Aven Yu was about to follow when Lu Bu stopped her, "My Lady, I don not think that is a wise idea." Smelling the stench that emerged from the prison she nodded and stayed with the horses.

Zhou Yu found Sun Ce, he had been beaten badly but he was still alive. "Sun Ce! It's Zhou Yu we'll get you out." While Zhou Yu looked for the keys to open the gate, Lu Xun drew his two golden short swords and cut the bolt. Zhou Yu looked up, "That could work." He walked inside and helped his friend to his feet. "Get a physician, hurry." Lu Bu helped Zhou Yu carry Sun Ce to the castle and laid him on a bed. While they were doing this, Lu Xun found all the guards in the prison and released them.

Zhang He and Sun Shang Xiang shinned along the ting path on the edge of the wall. They moved slowly, the ledge was so small that one false footing could send them into the sea below. The path had not been used in three generations and was overgrown with moss. At certain parts roots of tree stuck out making it difficult to pass.

Sun Shang Xiang spoke, "Can you see anything yet?" He shook his head, "no nothing yet. I hope this path leads there." "Well it has to go somewhere." Zhang He just looked forward keeping a straight face. They continued along in silence. His metal talons scraped along the cliff. Then a rumbling noise could be heard, they looked at each other and then looked up.

Boulders came rolling down the cliffs' edge, "Move!" he shouted above the noise. They moved as fast as they could but could not escape the deadly boulders. Zhang He pushed Sun Shang Xiang closer to the wall and covered her with his body as debris fell all around them. When it had stopped he looked up, just to see the last piece of earth coming his way. It hit him on the shoulder and he went over the edge. All Sun Shang Xiang could do was watch him disappear.

Zhen Ji exited the cave and made her way to Sun Jian. A rider came along and stopped by her. "It is done, my lady. One went over the edge thanks to the avalanche." "Well done, you didn't perhaps see who they are, did you?" "No My lady, I'm sorry." She sighed, "That's alright, what of the young prince?" "He was found by his friends earlier this afternoon." "Good, good. You may go." He sped away, things we going just as she planned. Sun Ce would blame Liu Bei; Sun Jian would take Aven Yu prisoner. Whoever was in Shu that didn't belong there would be arrested or even executed and very soon things will get worse, a lot worse. She smiled perfect, total and utter chaos. War would breakout all over and from the ashes of the destroyed dynasties the yellow turbans will rise to take control of china.

At Jung Yi, Sun Ce started regaining consciousness. His wound were tended and dressed by the physician. Zhou Yu sat by his friend, "Sun Ce, how are you feeling?" Sun Ce looked up at him, "I've had better days." He even managed a smile. "Do you know who did this?" his friend nodded, "Liu Bei."

Everyone was shocked, "Are you sure, Sun Ce?" Sun Ce looked at him blankly, "You doubt me, Zhou Yu, Why?" then Lu Bu walked in. Sun Ce looked at his friend in horror, "Where's my sword?" he asked harshly. Lu Xun walked over to him, "Calm down, Sun Ce. Do you have proof?" Sun Ce sat up, "Aren't these wounds proof enough? The men who nearly beat me to death were wearing green armor." He spat. "Now lets all put our heads together and think who wears green armor…oh yes, Liu Bei's forces!" he shouted sarcastically. The physician tried to calm him down as the generals left the room.

"It can't have been Liu Bei, all the generals were there when I left." Lu Bu told Zhou Yu as they walked down the marble corridor. "What if Liu Bei used an unknown force?" Lu Xun inquired, "It wouldn't make any sense, that they wear the green armor. If he did that he would want to use a force that cannot be linked to him." Zhou Yu told them. "I think someone employed that tactic to accuse Liu Bei." Lu Xun said as they met with Aven Yu.

"Zhou Yu, do you think it could be Wei trying to implicate Shu." Zhou Yu looked at him, "I think it is a possibility, but this has been planned and Cao Cao was too upset at the loss of Aven Yu," he nodded towards her, "I don't think this was his plan." "Lu Bu, I think that anyone could have planned this." Lu Xun said sitting down at the table. Lu Bu nodded, "You're right we can't trust anyone but each other. I think we must let Sun Ce think Liu Bei did this so that we can see what happens. That way our enemy won't know that we know."


	6. No Honor Amoung Thieves

Chapter 6: No Honor among Thieves

Sun Shang Xiang, still leaning against the wall, carefully peered over the edge. She couldn't believe what just happened. She peeked a little further. Zhang He was dangling from the step mountainside, his metal claw dug deep in to the earth. "A little help, please?" he asked when he saw her peer over the edge. Sun Shang Xiang quickly threw a rope down to him and helped him up.

"Can we please carry on? I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." He told her. "Agreed." She said and continued further down the ledge. They hurried along the ledge until they reached an opening in the mountain. They ran along the tunnel at one point part of the path went up the other went straight on. "That must lead to the city," Zhang He Nodded to the ascending slope. "You go to the city and tell Zhou Yu, I'll head to Wu." She nodded and went up the slope as Zhang He continued down the tunnel.

Kun Ling rode her horse to a nearby stream; her spies told her that Sun Quan was in the area. She chased her horse away in the direction he was coming from. The rider less horse sped past Sun Quan. He increased his speed till he reached the river and there was a lady. She wore a black coat, and a green dress. She was nobility he could see it. "My Lady, are you al right?" She Bowed, "Yes, my lord, I am Kun Ling, I was on my way to see the emperor Sun Jian when my horse ran away from me." "I am Sun Quan and I'll be happy to take you to my father." She bowed low, "My Lord, Thank you, I have urgent news for him."

At the palace, Kun Ling sat and spoke alone to Sun Jian and Sun Quan, "I watched from my hiding place as Zhang Fei murdered Sun Ce." Neither men could believe what they were hearing. Sun Quan smashed his fist down on the table, "this is Cao Cao's doing." "I'm sorry to bring you this terrible news." Kun Ling told him, Sun Quan stood up and rushed out. Sun Jian stood up and walked to the window. She could tell he was really sad, she poured some tea in for him and quickly added some white powder. "Here is tea to calm you, I'll leave you alone." She left, it was done; she would have to keep an eye on the boy. Unknown to her Zhang He was secretly watching her every move.

The next morning Sun Jian was found dead in his sleep, Sun Quan took up the throne and Kun Ling walked into the palace. "My Lord, I have some useful information for you, Zhang Fei is in _your _land. He is here." Sun Quan looked up and his eyes filled with hate. He called in the guard, "Saddle my horse, and get my army ready. We are going to hunt a rodent." Kun Ling smiled inwardly, "I'll go with you." "Very well, but I'm not responsible for your safety." "Very Well." Sun Quan, Kun Ling, Lu Meng and their body guards rode off to meet Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei saw a dust cloud come his way, "what's this?" Sun Quan rode fast. "A welcoming Committee?" Zhang Fei ducked as an arrow shot over his head. He raced forward and met the three generals.

A bleeding swordsman burst through the doors of the hall, Lui Bei looked up. "My lord, Lord Zhang Fei is dead." Soldiers helped him, "How? Who did this?" "Sun Quan, my lord." Lui Bei was furious; he looked at Gang Ning and Zhuge Liange. Gang Ning stood up, "It can't be!" "Guards! Kill them." Gang Ning drew his blade; all the generals drew the weapons. They fought the soldiers off as long as he could; but the fighting wore on them and soon they had no more strength and both were executed.

Lu Bu heard about the death of Zhang Fei, Gang Ning, and Zhuge Liange. "What is going on?" Sun Shang Xiang stood up "The entire kingdom is at war." Zhou Yu walked to the window, "we have to wait for Zhang He. He will have more information for us."


End file.
